bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
A.C.E. K.I.M.
The A.C.E. K.I.M., or the Awesome Cannon Eating Keen Icy Mauler, is a blimp with 11,500 HP. Oh, and to add to your misery, it has an Auracryst that ALSO can't be damaged by cannons, making its health 26,500 HP. It looks like a ZOMG, but instead of a skull, it has a Troll Face with the "Deal With It" glasses on it. It moves half of a ZOMG's speed, but when its HP is reduced to 300 HP, it will suddenly move as fast as a Pink Bloon/DDT (see below). It is immune to cannons/MOAB Maulers, hence its name. MOAB Assassin has no effect on it. When popped, say hello to 4 R.A.G.E.s. First spawns on round 115, and after that, it spawns on rounds that are multiples of 115 (230, 345, 460, etc.) Abilities Yes, this thing has abilities. Blimp Spawn: Spawns a random blimp with 2x its normal health. Also can summon the R.A.G.E., but not the INSANITY Blimp. Cooldown: 115 seconds. Hypersonic Finish: When its HP is reduced to 300 HP, it suddenly moves as fast as a DDT/Pink Bloon, making it very hard to kill. Missile Strike: 5 missiles will rain from the sky, hitting 5 random towers and leaving an explosion radius the same as that of a 0-0 Dart Monkey. The towers that are hit by the missiles are instantly killed (with the exception of Temples), and towers that are in the range of the explosion radius lose 5 HP. Cooldown: 11.5 seconds. Devastating Lightning Bolt that Chains: Shoots a lightning bolt at a random tower. Oh, and the worst part? It chains to 9 other random towers, and affected towers are instantly killed! But if some of the towers that are hit happen to be Robo Monkeys/Technological Terrors, the Robo Monkey/Technological Terror will actually REGAIN HP, double their attack speed and popping power, and do 2x the damage to the blimp (because electricity powers up machines). Also does not affect temples. Cooldown: 11.5 seconds Apopalypse incoming: It summons Apopalypse Bloon at FULL HEALTH, regardless of the difficulty you are playing on AND the round you are on. The blimp will do nothing until Apopalypse Bloon is defeated. (Yes, Apopalypse Bloon will fight you until he dies, and see his page for his abilities) It will use this ability again sometime after Apopalypse has been defeated. The time is random; the blimp might not summon Apopalypse for a while, or it might summon Apopalypse AGAIN right after he has been defeated! (After Apopalypse Bloon has been defeated, the blimp will start moving/using its abilities again.) You'll know it used this ability when Apopalypse Bloon suddenly appears on the screen. I'll Just Hide Myself: Turns itself camo for 30 seconds. You NEED camo detection to detect this blimp during this time. Cooldown: 115 seconds HP Regen: When at 1,150 HP, it will start to regenerate 115 HP every 1.15 seconds. It'll stop using this when it's restored to its full HP (without Auracryst), and re-use this when it's at 1,150 HP again. Trollin' you like a boss. Deal with it: It trolls you by halving the attack speed and popping power of your towers for 11.5 seconds. (-Basically the antithesis of MIB Call To Arms-) Problem? Cooldown: 115 seconds I'm eating your cannons. Deal with it: If you have cannons on the map, the blimp will suck them all in its mouth (which is really strong, hence why it is able to suck the cannons in, but the mouth opening and sucking in the cannons is not shown; you'll know it's using this ability when the cannons suddenly move to the front of the blimp), and regains 115 HP for every cannon it eats. (If there are no cannons on the screen, it can't use this ability, and the cannons simply disappear when they touch the front of the blimp, which means that they have been eaten) Cooldown: 11.5 seconds T.R.O.L.L.s inbound: Spawns 115 T.R.O.L.L.s. Cooldown: Same as the "Apopalypse incoming" ability. Trivia This is a reference...to me! This is a good friend of Apopalypse Bloon and the T.R.O.L.L., hence why it summons them. Also, did I mention Apopalypse Bloon created the A.C.E. K.I.M.? This is the face that appears on the blimp (also is the profile picture of the user AcEKim115, aka me): Category:User References Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons